percy jacson naruto style
by cartooncash44
Summary: percy jackson is in the middle of a CTF game and a member of the akatski appears and the next thing percy knows he's in the hidden leaf village. now he has to live in the ninja world... maybe forever.


Percy pov. I woke up with a start. The alarms were sounding. Apearently giants were attacking two new demigods that were on ther way up the hill. i grabbed my ball point pen, Riptide. i clicked my watch as it spiraled into a shield. I took off towards the hill.

clairesse and her cabinmates were being slammed around. annabeth was aiding a girl that had to be one of the half bloods the giants were after. then i noticed a boy with black hair and a leather jacket with a black shirt under it kneeling next to her with his hands on his face. i rushed towards annabeth and said "what happened." she had her hair in a sloppy pony tail and she was in full battle armor. she said "she was hit with one of the giants with a wooden club, but dont worry about us. take care of the giants." i looked at the two were in ragged pants and ther belly stook one had one black eye and one red eye. its hair was loppy and patchy like hed been blow torched. giant two had red eyes and grey hair. if monsters aged this one did. it was rinkly and had gray shaggy hair. the old one turned its attention two me and said" he..." clarisse tackled him and it tossed her aside. ever since i took a dip in the river of styx monsters didn't challenge me as much.

But the other one didnt care it tryed to slam its club into me but i jumped to the side. then i cut my sword into its chest. it turned to sand and dissapeared leaving nothing but a howel. the old giant looked at me and took off down the hill. clarisse glared at me and walked off.

i ran toward annabeth and the girl was sitting up and conscience with a small bandage on her cheek. she had blue jean short-shorts with a red spaghetti strap tank top. she had blue eyes like the boy who i assummed was her twin brother because they had familar features and wher obviosley both 16. the boy said" you alright sis?" she said "im not sure." annabeth said "Percy, these two used two go here before you came. they disapeared a month before you came. percy meet son and daughter of apollo, cortez and casandra." Cortez glared at me and said "stay away from my sister." i looked at annabeth and said " ok." cortez walked off. she was twirling her hair and said" sorry about that he's over protective." she ran off trying to cetch up with him. annabeth said " I got to get out of armer and ready for dinner. see you later." she said. i said"i'll walk you to your cabin. i'm going to my cabin anyway. its on the way there." she said "no duh sea weed brain." she kissed me and i kissed back. it felt good too. i threw my arm over her as we walked off.

i was sitting in my cabin when i heard fighting. i ran out side and clarisse was beating up a bunch of hermes kids. i pulled out my balled point pen riptide and uncapped it. i disarmed clarisse with the flat of my sword and yelled "what the hell is wrong with you." she glared at me "they they put iching powder in our beds. i almost laughed but held a striaght face and said "save it for capture the flag. then the horn blew for dinner. clarisse gave conor and travis stole a delvilish smile and walked off.

After dinner i went to my cabin and put on my armer. capture the flaf was gonna be better since conor had mines that he stoll out of the armory set up every only problem was we forgot where.

when i got to the woods Chiron put us on teams. Athena, Ares, Apollo, Hades(Nico), Nike, Aeolus, Nemissis, and a bunch of other gods where against us. Hermes, Hephestus, Aphrodite, Ceto, Erobos, Hebe, Eos and a bunch of others. Me, Hemres and Hephestus cabin had the dangerouse job get the flag. i went threw th middle while hermes and hephestus cabin are on either sides of the woods.

Chiron blew the horn i dashed threw the middle. as soon as i got on enemy teritory arrows slammed into my torso. It would of killed me but i was invincible. i had one weak spot i could only be hurt unless... never mind. blood was racing out of my body it still hurt. i didn't see any body so i kept going. suddenly annabeth poped out of no where and kicked me but slapped her leg aside. then she slammed her foot into my face. i tackled her into the tree and took off threw the middle then i noticed a man in a black cloqe that had red clouds on it. his eye's were red with three comma like dots in his eye's. in a blink of an eye i was in a village with people every where dressed in wied japan like clothes. the man was gone. a girl with pink hair and brown eyes walked up to me. she had a red dress on with a couple of pouches strapped to her. she looked at me wierd and said" your not from the leaf village are you." i didn't no what she was talking about. i said "uhh...no i was in the middle of a game at my camp and guy in a black cloqe appeared . when i blink im.... here." her eyes lit up. she said" my name is sakura. a hidden leaf medical ninja. come with me. lady hokage will want to see you. but first. were exzactly was this camp." "long island... why." she looked confused and said "the person you saw was a member of the akatski. They have been transeporting people from other realms. we dont know why but... wait whats your name." "percy jackson." she said" your stuck here until we can figure things out." i was pissed. i didn't no what to think. she grbbed my arm and raced forward. she stopped in front of a big yellow boulding with a five heads carved behind it on a giant cliff thingy.

when we got up stairs. a blond lady was sitting down at a desk. Sakura said "m'lady, it happened again." she looked at me and told me everything about the akastki. she told me about nin and gen jutsu. she told me about ranks of a ninja. she told me alot of things. she said i had to become a ninja. she told me about the three great ninja wars. and how the akatski are after tailed demons. and the sichuation the village is in.

i told her pretty much every thing about my life. she nodded and said "tomarraw you will go to the ninja academy. your celetial bronze sword is usless because it has no special effect in our world. but you will be tested on the things you said about being invincible. you dont have to tell me about your weak point. dismissed.!"


End file.
